


Tormented

by deawrites



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Adult Content, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood and Torture, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Psychological Torture, Rape/Non-con Elements, Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 09:09:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13521075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deawrites/pseuds/deawrites
Summary: This one is a dark one so please read the tags.Arnold Flass breaks out of Blackgate Prison and has eyed Jim Gordon for revenge. Can Harvey help save him?





	Tormented

**Author's Note:**

> All comments, criticisms, kudos and comments welcome. Give me fic suggestions too, those are ALWAYS welcome.
> 
> To my wife who let me show my dark side on paper without judgements. Love you!

It was just a blip in the paper; a small mention on the nightly news; and something that Gotham had seen much of in the past decade that it barely warranted a mention: An inmate had escaped from Blackgate prison. Being Captain of the GCPD main headquarters, Jim Gordon paid attention to such matters. There was a BOLO placed, recent mug shot circulated at morning briefings and Us Marshall's were alerted to begin the manhunt.  Boxes ticked off, Jim went back to worrying about the crisis of the day because some lunatic or another created in Indian Hill was wreaking havoc upon the fair citizens of Gotham. He was down a detective; his favorite detective; but Harvey Bullock had turned in his badge and gun, resigning without so much as a filled-out form and letter of intent. The slight hurt, but in the end Jim couldn’t exactly blame Harvey as they had not parted on the best of terms.

 

Jim had spent a great deal of time texting and calling Harvey; begging for a reprieve and a meeting to discus their parting. Thus far Harvey had been very unreceptive of Jim’s pleading and answered the odd every seventeenth or so message, with a short reply that drove Jim to distraction. He had tried randomly showing up at Harvey’s apartment and was curtly informed by a neighbor that he wasn’t in and had been seen with a suitcase a week ago. Jim used the spare key that Harvey had given him long ago, but Jim had refused to return even upon request; discovering that the lock had been changed. Grunting in frustration Jim had kicked the door open and found signs of life around Harvey’s cluttered apartment, but not recent. He searched enough to know that Harvey hadn’t left Gotham for good, seeing that someone; probably the fussy neighbor; had been collecting his mail. Jim found Harvey’s trademark fedora and took it, leaving a note behind where it had been sitting upon Harvey’s desk, which read: ‘ _Want it back? Call me – JG_ ’ He left, going down to maintenance to pay to have the door fixed immediately. He checked back later that day and the work had been completed to his satisfaction.

 

Jim took the fedora home and placed it upon his bedside table, where he could stare at it in longing on those nights he found it difficult to sleep through the night. Which was often as he was always on alert for the ringing of his cell to tell him he was needed at some scene or another or needed to make an executive decision of some sort out of pocket. While he mourned Harvey’s absence he at least discovered a few days later where the man had gone; home to Ireland to see his mother’s people; the relatives he only ever talked to over long-distance connections. The text was short and gave no indication of when he would return to Gotham and Jim asked him several times anyway. A month later he received a text that simply read: ‘ _Keep it_.’ The reality that Harvey didn’t want to see him grated and would not settle within Jim’s mind. He refused to believe and for now, he would keep reaching out in hopes that Harvey would tire and agree to meet with him for drinks.

 

The manhunt for the escaped prisoner Blackgate inmate#471978S2, Arnold Flass continued, but the BOLO was pushed to the back burner as more pertinent persons of interest arose. Jim didn’t grant it much thought past that he wanted the man caught and returned to Blackgate as soon as possible, as it was where the murdering, drug lord, belonged. By the time he realized that he should have been more cognizant of the situation, it was already too late. Jim woke up, completely naked and zip tied to a metal chair. The room was small, claustrophobic with it’s single light and concrete coated, gray walls. His head was spinning, pounding more like; and he smelled an off-putting scent in his nostrils.

 

“Wakey-wakey Jimmy boy.” The voice was familiar, coming from directly behind him and he saw a large hand clenching a small broken smelling salt cylinder. “Have you missed me?” The large hand became a six-foot-seven-inch hulk of flesh and bone standing before him. Jim’s eyes rolled up to behold his face.

 

“Flass.” He hissed in recognition.

 

“There he is.” Flass growled patting his right palm hard against the nape of Jim’s neck. “I’ve missed you Jimmy.” He informed as Jim took in his appearance. Prison had changed him; he looked older, his hair was cropped short and he now had the muscular stature of a body builder. There were a few tattoos upon his forearms and a tear upon his hand right between the thumb and the forefinger of his right hand. “Been thinking **a lot** about you, buddy.” He pat Jim’s cheek, hard with his palm and withdrew his touch. “Captain huh?” Flass whistled. “I’m impressed you made it this far without someone exposing you for the fraud you are.” Flass leaned in close to Jim’s face. “I’ve heard rumors, Jimmy.” He hissed bitterly. “About Theo Galavan. Penguin has a few flunkies I met in Blackgate and they have an interesting tale, about what really happened that night under the bridge.” Abruptly Flass brought his hand back across Jim’s left cheek slapping him so hard Jim’s ears were ringing with it. “Ain’t that right Jimmy? You’re a murderer after all.” Flass straightened his form and eyed Jim through a narrowed gaze.

 

“You and me? We’re gonna talk, well, you’re going to talk and I’m going to take my apology out of you piece, by fucking piece. Sound good to you Jimmy?”

 

“They’re going to find me,”

 

Flass laughed and backhanded Jim for fun. “Listen to you Jimmy, always thinking that the cavalry gives a fuck about you. You’re the big boss man now; you’re the worst of the worst. They know they can get more from Gotham than they ever can under your thumb. Wise up Jimmy. No one is coming, and even if they were? They’d never find you!”  Jim swallowed tasting the tang of copper on his tongue. He hoped that Flass was wrong and that his absence would be noticed, and he would be found. “So,” Flass said cracking his knuckles and sizing Jim’s chin by a meaty hand. “Let’s see how much of a beating you can take until you cry.” Jim tried not to tense as the first blow came unexpectedly to his ribs.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Forty-eight hours and the press had only known about it for the past twelve. Captain Jim Gordon was missing. Tuttle was the next senior detective to act as commanding officer, but he quickly passed the honor to Carlos Alvarez. The responsibility was a curse and Alvarez longed for the days when anyone sat in the command chair but him. He had even tried to remain at his own desk out of protest, but all the phone calls seemed to find him, and all the GCPD personnel were looking to him for leadership. He hated to concede but he missed Gordon.

 

“Alvarez!”

 

Carlos groaned; it was the umpteenth time that day he had heard his name yelled from across the bullpen floor and he was trying; unsuccessfully; to ignore the summons. He hid behind his left hand and in his right, he held the phone handset. By the time he finished the conversation on the phone the present summoner had reached his desk. “Please, if you can find a way to deal with it yourself, just do it for gods sake.” He whined until he felt a strong hand set down upon his shoulder. He looked up straight into the worried expression of none other than Harvey Bullock. “Bullock?”

 

“I heard.” Harvey dispensed with all pleasantries. “I want to help find him. I checked all the places I know where he would be already, and no one has seen him. What can I do now?”

 

Alvarez quickly rose from his desk and Harvey withdrew his hand. “You can take command. Tuttle’s useless, I’m floundering, just,” He paused and grabbed Harvey by the lapels of his jacket. “You know how this all works, and I can’t deal with it.”

 

Harvey nodded and placed his hands over Alvarez’s wrists to extract them from the lapels of his suit jacket. “I’d love to, but I’m not a cop anymore.”

 

“But you can be!” Alvarez exclaimed unwilling to take no for an answer. “Gordon’s your best friend. Do it for him if not for the rest of us. We need our captain back.”

 

The tiniest of smiles quirked at the corner of Harvey’s mouth. It warmed his heart to hear that the rank and file were behind Jim and his new world order ideals for the GCPD. He pat Alvarez upon the shoulders. “Just until he’s found.”

 

“I swear to you, thank you Bullock! Thank you!”

 

Alvarez began briefing Harvey of their progress; or lack thereof; and soon enough Harper was funneling calls back to the captains’ office with Harvey behind the desk. Once he got a handle on the scope of the search he would get back out on the streets and actively search for Jim. Having worked many cases with Jim, Harvey was able to focus resources on the threats that had been made to Jim over the past four years. He kept a list of his own to make things easier should he abruptly ‘disappear’, but the sheer volume of those made on Jim it was no wonder why he hadn’t employed the tactic himself.

 

Harvey’s heart was in his stomach, and his stomach was wrapped around his throbbing spine up to his throat. How could this have happened? Would it have made a difference if he had made the leap of faith and talked to Jim over the past several months? Most likely it would have ended up in Harvey being rebuffed, feeling lost and hurt by the man he loved. He had never told Jim of his true feelings; too afraid to jeopardize their friendship and brotherhood over a stupid romantic heart, but now Harvey wished he had said the words at least once.  Jim had to know. He was a highly intelligent man who had seen Harvey at his absolute lowest; he would be able to read the signs, surely. See it within the depth of Harvey’s eyes every time he cast a glance Jim’s way. Harvey was convinced that many around the precinct knew how he felt about Jim; both Leslie and Barbara certainly had. Yet Jim had said nothing because he did not feel the same. Which was understandable. How could Jim ever love the mess of a man that Harvey had become?

 

There was little time for feeling sorry for himself however. What he needed to do to save Jim was to think like him; become him in a sense. Jim wouldn’t just disappear into the ether and not tell anyone; that had been Harvey’s move, and Jim had been the one in the dark. If Jim was missing it was because he was taken; either dead already and the body hadn’t surfaced, or he was being held captive. There were no other explanations that made any sense. Harvey hitched up his determination and decided to go pay the three people a visit he could think of that would want to keep Jim around for sadistic entertainment: Penguin, Fish Mooney and Sophia Falcone. Sophia was in France and had been for the past week. Fish was busy building an empire with her Indian Hill brethren and had no time for ‘repressed men’ like Jim Gordon. Penguin insisted that he would never do such a thing to his ‘dear old friend James’, and Harvey believed him. He believed them all because Jim was still out there, and Harvey was missing something; something important and he needed to find out what it was before it was too late. Perhaps it already was. He hoped not; as he would never forgive himself for overlooking something that might have led him to save Jim.

 

Flass had grown tied of using Jim as a punching bag. He had broken every one of his fingers except the thumbs. Jim had sustained a broken shin in the bargain. The next stage was to pluck out a few of Jim’s back molars just because he could. Then he drugged him with a hallucinogenic drug, so he could ask Jim humiliating questions and the man would grant him answers.  “Come on Jimmy,” Flass said holding Jim’s head up to look at his face. He hadn’t beaten him there too much as he enjoyed the sight of the stoic look slipping away minute by minute. Soon Jim would beg for the pain to stop. “Tell you’re ol’pal Flass; who do you love? Who makes you all hard in the loins?” As he asked this he grabbed Jim by the dick and twisted it hard. Jim cried out in pain, a little blood spraying out of his mouth from the molar holes that now were open wounds. “Tell me Jimmy. And I’ll let your dick go.”

 

The tears were starting; Flass loved the sight of them. Jim was breaking, he could feel it. He twisted again, and Jim cried out Leslie’s name. Flass let go of him and straightened his form. He began to berate Jim about her, tell him all the disgusting things he would do to her in front of Jim, or in their bed; but Jim was barely listening. He was trying to keep his focus on disassociating himself with the physical pain. The longer he could keep this up, the more time he could grant his men to discover his location. The minutes stretched into hours; Jim tired to keep track of the time in his head for as long as he was conscious. In the end the inflicted pain was so agonizing that he had to compartmentalize his focus, and now he didn’t know how long he had been underneath Flass’ torture. Days? Months? Years? Forever had been encapsulated into wave after wave of anguish and Jim was determined to hold on. He called upon all his military and police training to pull him through. Even though he had no one else but himself to fight for, he still wanted to fight.

 

If only he could fight to stay alive for Harvey. Jim’s stomach dropped at the thought. Flass was going to kill him and he would never know what it was like to kiss Harvey’s lips; taste him in the most intimate of areas; make love to him without inhibitions. Harvey was Jim’s one regret. He had fed Flass Leslie’s name because she didn’t care about him and Flass would see that; think it torture that Jim was ‘so very in love with her’ and that she hated his guts. Jim was beginning to hate himself as well. He was a pathetic, toxic, virus that drained everyone he touched of their humanity and self-identity. He was worse than Flass; than any monster he had ever fought against in Gotham to date. Jim was undeserving of life and this was his punishment before he breathed his final breath.

 

“Jimmy!” Flass’s sharp demand filtered through Jim’s suicidal thoughts and he felt some hair loosened from the scalp as Flass pulled on them in to elicit eye contact. “Where’d you go Jimmy? To bed with you’re little doctor bitch? Well hold up, I have something for you that you’re going to love.” He shoved Jim’s head away from him forcefully and walked off behind Jim. He heard Flass doing something, objects moving, a metal draw opening; he couldn’t be certain what all he was hearing in the claustrophobic confines of the room. “An acquaintance of mine got a little something very special from Arkham asylum. Made by some doctor that used to work there; tested on very few prisoners then scrapped as ‘useless’. But I think for us? It’s going to be one hell of a party.” Flass walked around to stand before Jim with another syringe, this time the fluid inside of it was bright orange. “From what I hear? This stuff over sensitizes everything it touches. Makes you feel things, scream and beg for someone to touch, or stop touching you.” A slow smile curved Flass’s lips. “Let’s see if that’s true, Jimmy.”  Flass turned the needle head downward and inserted it into Jim’s cock and depressed the plunger half way. “There’s one.” His gaze flashed predatory and evil. “Wanna guess where the second dose is going?” Realization dawning on Jim, he bit his bottom lip until it bled attempting not to scream in terror.

 

The first needle prick had hurt a lot. The second was nearly intolerable, his rectum tightening even before the needle jabbed it. He then felt a warm rush inside of him as the third depression of the needle was made, now emptying the syringe. “Jimmy, Jimmy, Jimmy. This is gonna be fun, even if it doesn’t do what it’s reported too. The fact you’re already squirming tells me something is going on.” He walked around to the front of Jim. “Well look at that, hard huh? You think you made a mistake fucking with me back then now? You sorry you ever crossed my path Jimmy? Huh?”

 

Jim didn’t answer past cursing and spitting at Flass. The truth was, he did regret ever laying eyes on the man; but he was not sorry for ferreting out his crimes and having him punished for them. He felt his cock stirring and Flass went back to talking about Lee; Jim wasn’t listening. He was too busy feeling competing sensations from his cock and ass, longing churning in his gut. If he could just get some friction on his cock it would be so much better. He could focus then and fight against Flass’s injections. He swallowed and squirmed in the chair, the pressure stimulating his rectum and making it clamp down in pleasure. Flass moved in close and this time he waggled a travel size bottle of lotion before Jim’s zoning gaze. He applied some to a hand and Jim felt himself arch his lap a little; the best he could being tied to a chair; in longing. The moan that escaped him when Flass’ hand encircled his cock was humiliating to say the least; to say the most it wasn’t half as loud as he wanted to moan when Flass started moving his hand. It was large, warm and callused. Jim’s heartbeat sped up and his breathing shifted traitorously against his will.

 

“This what you miss from her Jimmy? Like this but with her soft, pink, mouth?” Jim swallowed and bit back another groan of encouragement. He did his best to glare at Flass, but his head fell back a little and his eyes fluttered closed as Flass continued to jack Jim’s dick. “Tell me. Tell me what you want her to do to you.” Jim shook his head. “No? Oh Jimmy, you can do better than that. Look at you, squirming in your seat, thrusting in to my hand. Now don’t tell me it’s not your doc you’re thinking about. It ain’t me?”

 

“No.” Jim hissed sharply. He opened his eyes and did his best to glare with blown out pupils and a slightly open mouth. He thrust up into Flass’s hand and cursed in hatred. “ **Never** you.” Flass laughed in his face.

 

“Is she gentle?” Jim squirmed. “Or harsher?” He quickened his pace and squeezed harder and Jim lurched forward a little bit as a moan escaped him, strong and loud. “That’s the one. You like it a little rough do y’Jimmy? Like her to just grab hold and yank you like this?” Flass repeated his rapid movements exerting more and more pressure. Jim was thrusting willingly into his hand now; eyes closed and sweat dripping down the sides of his face. He didn’t want to actively participate but the sensations felt all too good. He tried to separate himself from his body but couldn’t as his need to feel more stimulation mounted. Minutes passed, and Jim started moaning, Flass encouraging him with movement and words until Jim finally tipped over into orgasm and he was coming, his entire body shaking apart and for an instant he felt no pain.

 

“ _Har-veyyyy_!”

 

Jim cried out as Flass wrenched his hand twisting Jim’s dick painfully in his palm. “What did you say, you little faggot? Dent? No wait, you mean _Bullock,_ don’t you?” Flass laughed in Jim’s face and shook his head in disbelief. “That’s who you get off on? Harvey fat ass Bullock?”

 

Jim’s jaw set, he was panting and coming down from his orgasm. He pursed his lips together and head butted Flass as hard as he was able to, and the laughter stopped. “Fuck you!” Jim roared at him trying to break free; the action was futile, but he wouldn’t stop fighting; not now, not ever. Flass stumbled back a few inches and then decked Jim hard in the mouth and screamed at him.

 

“You fucking faggot! Don’t you ever fucking do that again Jimmy!” Flass seized Jim by the hair once more and yanked his head up so that he could glare down into Jim’s eyes. “Harvey’s the one you want? Then why don’t I go and get him, huh? Bring him here and see how far I get with him before he’s crying like a baby and begging for me to kill him?”

 

“This is between you and me Flass!” Jim ground out in warning.

 

“Well Jimmy, now it’s a fucking threesome.” He shoved Jim’s head away from him again and exited the room, slamming the metal door loudly behind him.

 

In the metal chair Jim fought against his binds and screamed in frustration. Despite the violence and disgust at being molested, Jim was still aching for someone to touch him and bring an end to his suffering. His ass was the worst, so he clenched it hoping to stave off his desires. It only made them worse. Jim closed his eyes and tried to focus his breathing. This wasn’t happening. Flass was just using a psychological tactic to get to him; to make him beg for Harvey’s continued freedom. To somehow negotiate some sort of sick bargain of agreement between them. Jim refused to dissolve into tears and even more so to humiliate himself by groveling. This was a ploy, the drug’s effects would diminish with time, and all he was required to do was ride it out. The fact that he was naked and immense anguish were incidental; he just needed to concentrate past his desire, past the need and lack of human contact; just relax and allow the drug to evaporate from his system.

 

Jim screamed in frustration and rocked in the chair trying pathetically to free his hands, so he could touch himself and end his torment.

 

“Alvarez?” Harvey held out a wanted poster in his hand and moved to stand beside his colleague.

 

“Yeah Cap?”

 

“They ever bring in Flass? Do you know?” Alvarez glanced at the page in Harvey’s hand and shrugged.

 

“I never asked. You could contact the Marshall's. Do you think it’s something?”

 

“Could be.” Harvey stated scratching his chin. He had let his beard grow out a little and it was time to trim it down. “Flass swore he’d get even with Gordon when he was arrested. Being in Blackgate as a cop wouldn’t have done Flass any favors; would have pissed him off more.” Harper called for Harvey and held her hand up to her ear like a phone and Harvey nodded. He addressed Alvarez once more. “Think you could call them for me? I’ve got a phone date with the commissioner. Let me know what you find out, yeah?”

 

“Will do Cap.” Alvarez vowed taking the page from Harvey. A lead was a lead and if anyone knew Jim Gordon and who hated him it was Harvey.

 

Once Bullock walked out of the GCPD building it was easy to knock him over the head and drag him to the stolen van. It wasn’t before long that he had Harvey brought to the same port location where he was storing Jim. When he opened the door to Jim’s cell the man was sobbing, squirming with need but he would not beg. Flass carried Harvey’s limp body around to in front of Jim and just dropped him upon the floor.

 

“You’ve got company.” Flass then walked over behind Jim, there was banging, metal against metal and the sound of wheels then silence once the metal door banged shut.

 

“Harvey?” Jim summoned gently through fear. “Harvey!” He summoned louder when he got no response. It took Harvey about ten more minutes to come to consciousness but when he did, he sat up and rubbed his head.

 

Harvey looked at Jim and tried to take in the picture before him as his eyes came into focus. “Jim? Jim!” He crawled over to the chair and placed his hands-on Jim’s shoulders. “My god, are you, you’re bleeding! What has he done to you?”

 

“Too much.” Jim smiled leaning his head forward until Harvey pressed his forehead against his own. “Harvey,” He sobbed not from the pain but from the torture of the drug still racing through his system. “I need your help. I don’t know how, I just _need_ , shit!”

 

“Shh, shh.” Harvey stated holding Jim’s head in his hands. “The past doesn’t matter right now. We’re going to get you out of here. Yeah?”

 

Jim shook his head and raised his gaze to lock with that of his best friend and the man he loved. “He’s going to torture you too. I can’t, I can’t let him do that. It’s not you’re fault. You shouldn’t be punished because I couldn’t let go of the case.”

 

“I can take it Jim.” Harvey stated his gaze abruptly realizing that Jim was completely naked and sexually aroused. “Jim? Brother?” Harvey swallowed and stroked Jim’s face. “Why are you,”

 

“Flass gave me something.” Jim grimaced in lust ridden frustration. “It over sensitizes, and he injected it.”

 

“Into your?”

 

“Yes. And,” Jim paused and moved his head around to indicate his backside.

 

“Oh.” Harvey nodded and became all business. “Let’s try and get you out here.” He went to the zip ties and felt for his pen knife in his suit trousers; the knife was gone but he pulled out a small bottle of travel lotion. “What the hell?”

 

“It’s for me.” Jim swallowed and fought to held Harvey’s gaze, it was Harvey that looked away this time. “He wants me to beg.”

 

“Him?”

 

Jim shook his head. “You.”

 

“Me? That makes damn less sense then the rest of this does.”

 

Jim had to smile at that. “Humiliation. I’m supposed to beg you to help me, and then he’ll probably either deny me the release? Or take evidence and damage both our reputations.” Jim held back a groan and shifted in the seat longing for friction upon his hole and cock. “It doesn’t matter what his intentions are. I’m not going to break.”

 

“Of course, you’re not.” Harvey recited petting his hair to soothe him and reassure himself that this was real, and Jim was with him once more. “I believe in you and we’ll get through this. Somehow.”  Jim’s head fell back, and he closed his eyes, jaw setting. Harvey watched him and said, “I’m sorry how we left things. I just had to walk away from it.”

 

“I know Harvey.” Jim sighed softly and looked at him as he leveled his head. “You don’t need to apologize. I’m the one that needs to say I’m sorry. I signed the paper,”

 

“You should be captain.”

 

“Not that way. It should have never been like that. It cost me you.”

 

Harvey smiled and touched Jim’s forearm, seeing that his hands were swollen, and fingers bruised. “I’m here now. Right where I want to be.”

 

“Please don’t say things like that.” Jim pleaded closing his eyes for few seconds. “It makes me want to ask for help.”

 

“Jim,”

 

“No Harvey. I can’t ask you. I won’t. It’s not how I want,” Jim fell silent and whined a little in desperate need. Harvey saw the pleading in his gaze and nodded.

 

“You don’t have to.” He said picking up the bottle of lotion.

 

“No, Harvey **don’t**.”

 

“I can’t see you suffer.”

 

“It’s what he wants.”

 

“So, we just give it to him? When has that ever worked in our favor?”

 

Jim laughed feeling a little insane. “I don’t _know_.”

 

Harvey opened the lotion and wet two fingers with it. “Did he touch you?” Harvey asked with embittered rage to his tone.

 

Jim nodded, tears of shame burning his cheeks. “My cock.” Harvey was on his knees at the side of the chair and he reached around behind Jim. Jim gasped the moment a slick finger touched his throbbing hole, his head dropping back and a deep moan escaping him as Harvey inserted first one finger, and then another; slowly pumping them in and out of Jim. The intention was to be perfunctory; clinical; but the way Jim moaned and clenched down on him, Harvey knew it was going to be a battle to stay disconnected from the situation.

 

“It’s okay Jim.” He assured placing his right hand upon Jim’s shoulder and leaning in towards his ear. “I just want to help you; never hurt you. We’ve done enough of that to one another for a lifetime.”

 

Jim nodded quickly in agreement and shifted on the chair, canting his hips back to push his ass more upon Harvey’s talented fingers. “Harv-eyyy.”

 

Harvey closed his eyes and rested his forehead against Jim’s shoulder. He listened to the sounds Jim was making as well as the squelching of his fingers. He bit on his bottom lip as he took his right hand and reached around to Jim’s lap. Jim bucked, groaning and encouraging Harvey with both voice and sound not to stop. He wasn’t going to; it was nothing like how he envisioned touching Jim, but if it were the only way he could help him, then he would suffer the fall out when it rained down upon them both. “I’ve got you.” He whispered to Jim’s skin, as Jim sobbed with happiness. Harvey found Jim’s prostate and the man went ramrod straight, coming like a freight train baring down upon another, the crash a crescendo of epic proportions. Harvey stopped touching Jim’s cock and pulled his hand away. He was about to do the same with his fingers when Jim begged him not to stop.

 

“I, I still _need_ it. Need **you**.” Harvey turned his face to look towards Jim’s back, pressing against Jim’s bicep as he continued thrusting his fingers rhythmically in and out of Jim.

 

“We need to find a way out of this.” Harvey whispered in Jim’s ear. He couldn’t see how Jim would be able to focus his thoughts upon anything but Harvey’s touch. “I’m not leaving here without you.” Jim was too blissed out upon Harvey’s fingers to tell him that he didn’t think either of them would ever leave the room alive.

 

When Flass came for Harvey hours later the two fought, Flass held a gun to Jim’s head and that took all the fight out of Harvey’s protest. Flass then wrenched an arm back behind Harvey and pushed him out of the room before him. Jim panicked internally when he heard the metal door bang shut leaving him alone in the room. The drug had worn off and while he was grateful for that he was terrified about what Flass was now doing to Harvey. He strained against the zip ties and blood already crusted his wrists and ankles from previous attempts. Now that Harvey was out of his purview he was desperate to know about Harvey’s safety or lack thereof. Flass, counting on this; brought Harvey to a support pillar for the warehouse they were occupying for Flass’s torture of Jim, and secured him to it.

 

“I should blow your brains out right now Bullock. But I think Jimmy’d like it better if I did it in front of him. He’s sweet on you, the fucking fag.”

 

“Yeah?” Harvey challenged as Flass finished chaining him to the pillar. “At least I have somebody that loves me. What do you got, Flass? Just your _hand_? Or doesn’t even **that** want to touch you?”

 

“Shud up!” Flass groused at Harvey kicking at his leg. Harvey was seated upon the floor and his hands stretched around the sides of the post. “Just wait until it’s your turn to die. I gotta go finish up with little Jimmy.” Harvey bit his tongue before he could yell out something more to Flass that would enrage him enough to take it out on Jim. He held his words and pulled against the chains in frustration. Immediately he sought to calm himself the minute Flass was out of eyeshot. He was going to get out of this, somehow.  Five minutes later the screaming started, Harvey flinched, and screamed back to Jim that he would figure something out, and to just hold on.

 

Flass turned off the sedaline torch and laughed looking at Jim. “Hear that Jimmy? Your boy Harvey thinks you’re walking out of here.” He kicked at Jim’s broken shin with a foot and Jim screamed once more. “But you know better than that. You were always the smart one, weren’t you Jimmy?” Jim glared at Flass, hoping that he would continue to underestimate Harvey; that was dangerous because Harvey had a way of surprising people with being exceptionally perceptive. He wasn’t a stupid man and the one thing that he was accomplishing from the opposite room, was to give Jim hope. He now knew that Harvey was alive and able to communicate. Perhaps when the time came he would be able to help Jim escape.

 

“Jimmy, Jimmy, Jimmy.” Flass taunted turning the torch back on. “Let’s see if we can’t liven up that arm of yours more. Jim tensed as the flame nearly contacted with his skin; cried out when it bubbled. “How ya doin’ Jimmy? Had enough yet?” Flass provoked letting up on the burning of Jim’s flesh. “Gonna cry yet? Huh?”

 

Jim bore his teeth and glared at Flass, sweat pouring down his face and both anger and pain in his eyes. “Fuck, you.” Jim hissed from behind clenched teeth.

 

Flass smirked. “Maybe that’s where I’ll put this next, Jimmy.” He held up the torch just before Jim’s gaze. “That’s where it should go, huh?” He laughed, and Jim’s breathing hitched as he fought to keep the rising panic down. He wished Harvey would call out to him again, he wanted his voice to be the last sound he heard before he blacked out or perished. That kind of burn, he didn’t think there would be any coming back from.

 

Harvey was fighting with the chains once more in a desperate attempt to free himself when he heard a door open and close in the distance, opposite of the way Flass had gone. Within seconds he turned his head and looked straight up the barrel of a gun into the face of a US Marshall. “Wait, he’s ours.” Alvarez said placing a hand upon the Marshall’s shoulder. He addressed Harvey. “You okay, Bullock?”

 

“Do I look okay?” Harvey snapped. “I’m just peachy! Flass has Jim in a room that way and he’s killing him.” As if to further the point Jim stated screaming once more. “Flass is armed.” Harvey warned as the chains were cut in two and he was freed. Another US Marshall helped him to his feet and he held his hand out to Alvarez. “Give me an extra piece. I want that son of a bitch’s head.” Another GCPD officer granted Harvey his request and the team of Marshalls and Cops moved in on Flass. Hearing the hail of gunfire Jim took a deep breath and steeled himself one final time; his men had found him and he couldn’t let them see him cry.

 

“We need paramedics now!” He heard Alvarez yell to someone and then there was a swarm of people around him. Jim was barely conscious when he felt Harvey’s warm hands cradle his face.

 

“Stay with us, Jim. Stay with **me**.” Jim couldn’t remain conscious.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Alvarez had coordinated with the Marshall's after calling them and getting an update on their hunt for Flass. He mentioned Harvey’s suspicious and the investigation went from there, both agencies working together as one. The Marshall’s got credit for killing Flass, and the GCPD got their Captain and previous acting Captain back.  The upper brass sent a temporary replacement for Jim downstairs and Harvey was once more relegated to the civilian world. A fact he didn’t mind as he was going to have his hands full with Jim’s recovery from his substantial injuries.

 

The first time that Jim was alone with Harvey late one night in the hospital room, when all was quiet, and the revolving door of police, upper brass and reporters were gone, Jim looked at Harvey and burst into tears. He was safe, he was humiliated, he had nearly been tortured to death and he was forever scarred by the experience. Harvey held him in his arms and said nothing while Jim cried. He merely held his friend and kissed him upon the head, soothing him with silence and his gentle touch. Jim clung to Harvey the best he was able too with casts on his wrists and his left arm bandaged with ointment and gauze from the burns he sustained. When finally, the tears faded Jim looked up at Harvey who gave him Kleenex to use and got a cool wash cloth to wipe his face with.

 

“It’s okay Jim.”

 

Jim shook his head. “What I made you do,”

 

“ _Made_? Jim, there was a choice and I chose the way of _friendship_ ; I chose to **help** _you_.”

 

Jim swallowed and looked away from Harvey. “At great cost.” He closed his eyes and shook his head. “I regret everything I said and did to ever hurt you.”

 

“None of that matters now Jim,”

 

“It does!” Jim snapped abruptly turning to look at Harvey dead in the eyes. “I’ve wondered for over four years what it would be like; with you; and now it’s gone. It wasn’t real.”

 

“Wait a minute.” Harvey stated holding a hand out. “Are you saying that you, you want to **be** with me? Like as in _a couple_?” Jim said nothing and dropped his gaze, tears dotting his lashes once more. “Hey,” Harvey reached out and gently placed his fingers under Jim’s chin and raised his head so that they could make eye contact. “That’s all I ever wanted from you. I never thought I could have it because first there was Barbara and then Leslie,” Harvey faltered as a smile gently curved his lips. “I love you Jim. I want to be with you; **always**.” Jim said nothing in response, he merely nodded as tears slid down his cheeks. He didn’t think he had any left to cry but he was wrong; these tears were shed in joy. Harvey leaned in and gently brushed his lips over Jim’s. Willingly Jim’s lips parted, and their tongues began lapping at and twirling around one another.

 

The kiss progressed, and Harvey cradled both of Jim’s cheeks within his palms. When the kiss severed Jim looked at him and whispered. “I think there’s some lotion by the room phone.” Harvey couldn’t help but laugh. It would take time but Jim was going to be just fine.


End file.
